Can you believe it?
by HPFanFictionFan
Summary: Every year, on January the first, he would go down to Fred’s grave and tell his dead brother all about what had happened in the past twelve months. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** This is only fanfiction, made for fun not money. I'm just borrowing characters from the marvellous JK Rowling!

**A/N:** I always try stick to canon when I write ff, but only what's in the books. Everything that JKR might've said about their characters afterwards, can appear in my fanfiction, but probably won't. I haven't got the time to check the internet regularly for new information so bear with me.

I care a lot about reviews. So if after reading this you don't know whether to leave a review or not, choose the first option. You are going to make my day!

**Summary: **Every year, on January the first, he would go down to Fred's grave and tell his dead brother all about what had happened in the past twelve months

XXX

It was a crystal clear, very cold night. George could see his breath in front of him as he carefully trudged down the frozen path towards the tombstone. He cursed himself for forgetting to take his hat, but didn't feel like walking all the way back home. He had left his wand on the kitchen table, too. Therefore he couldn't just Apparate.

He didn't need a wand for this. All he needed right now was a quiet moment to himself. When he reached the grave he let out a deep sigh, feeling momentarily unsure about what he was going to do. Just like he always did when he came here.

It was sort of an old tradition now, he thought with a smile. Every year, on January the first, he would go down to Fred's grave and tell his dead brother about what had happened in the past twelve months. This year was the seventh time now, that he had come here, but just like every other time he was feeling unsure how to start.

He cleared his throat then spoke, "Hi brother."

His voice sounded loud and somewhat odd to him, in the silence of the dark cold night. He swallowed and continued, "Yep, it's me again. Time again. 'nother year's passed by – and quite honestly – every year it feels like the time's passing quicker and quicker. Know what I mean?"

There was no reply, and George chuckled. "Oh right, I forgot. How can you know? I mean, after all you're still twenty, aren't you? While me … I'm going to turn thirty this year. Can you believe it? Thirty." He chuckled again. "Still don't feel like it. And if you can believe my wife, I don't behave like it, either."

He paused to think. "But maybe Licia's right, though." George's hand wandered up to his forehead and he explained to the tombstone, "Judging by the way I behaved last night, getting drunk and all. I still have a bit of a hangover. We were celebrating New Year's Eve over at Ron's. The kids were with Mum and Dad, thank Merlin. Some example I would have been to them …" He ran his hand through his hair and wished once again that he had remembered to take his hat. And he realised that he had forgotten his gloves, too. His hands were freezing.

"You wouldn't believe the house ickle Ronnie's living in now … Peter Spinnet's company helped building it, and it is easily twice the size of the good ol' Burrow. By the way, Licia's parents are both sixty now and preparing to retire. Licia's brother is going to take over their business. They asked us, too, but Licia never wanted it. And I have to say I am busy enough as it is.

"Business is going great at WWW, in case you're wondering. Remember our old idea to open up a Hogsmeade branch? We finally went through with it in September this year. Ron works there most of the time now, he's really turning into a viable business man." He let out a small cough. "Which would explain how he could afford buying such a house as he has."

Oh, and can you believe that Ginny is pregnant again? Typically Weasley … she and Harry are going to end up with more kids than Mum and dad at this rate. But they can easily afford a dozen of children, I guess. Harry has been given his first Auror's trainee this year. He says he enjoys teaching, but I am sure the kid is giving him a hard time. At least he always looks exhausted, whenever I see him these days."

So does Dad, by the way …" Here George paused for long moment. "He's getting old, I think. Keeps forgetting things. The other day he forgot his wand at the office and he had turned the Burrow upside down looking for it, before he remembered when he left it. It worries me a bit, that forgetfulness, you know."

I actually worry a lot these days … a lot more than I used to, when … well, when you were still there. I remember how it all seemed so easy when we were young. We thought things would never change … and then suddenly – you were gone." George paused and cleared his throat, then he spoke on, in a more subdued voice. "I'm not complaining, you know? I am thankful to be still here, to have gotten the chance to grow up to be the man I am now. It's just that sometimes – no, all of the time, actually – I wish that you would have had the chance to grow up with me. But you'll stay twenty forever, while I'll be getting older and older." He couldn't help a smile grin spreading on his face. "And wiser, mind."

George chuckled silently as he imagined the face Fred would have given him for calling himself wise. "No, honestly, I _am_ a lot wiser now than I used to be," he continued. "I guess it just comes with age, as much as the worrying comes with age. You just get like that if you're married with two kids. Talking 'bout the kids – Freddie is definitely becoming more like you – like _us_ – every day. And she's making Licia go crazy. I dunno how Mum managed with the two of us. Little Fiona seems to be a lot more like Licia – she's a really good girl. They're both great kids. You would've loved them!"

There was a tightness in George's throat that made him unable to speak on for a moment. He tried to contain himself and continued in a thick voice, "Charlie's going to be a Dad, too, can you believe it? Mum's been pressuring him and Rebekka to get married, even before she knew that Becky was pregnant, but now … She never lets the topic drop whenever Charlie's around. But then, you know ol' Charlie. He's never going to commit to wearing a ring for the rest of his life." George was rubbing his hands together against the cold, feeling the ring on his own finger against his other hand. He smiled to himself. "I don't know why he's being so stubborn about it. I haven't regretted it so far."

Angelina is going to get married, too, by the way – but you won't like it. Remember Davies? Roger Davies – from Ravenclaw's Quidditch team? Yep. Exactly him. Took them a long time to get this far, they've been going out for years now. I must've told you that before, haven't I? And Lee and Katie have just come over their first big crisis. Thank Merlin, they managed it, I wouldn't have liked to see them break up." George put his hands into his pockets since the rubbing didn't help. "Lee's Mum died this year. She was mostly all the family Lee'd had left. Did you know that she was originally from Holland? I couldn't remember him ever mentioning it to me until a couple of days before her funeral."

Maybe Lee going to visit her every year now, too – like I visit you." Feeling guilty George shrugged and looked away from the tombstone for a moment. He let out a deep breath. Then he said, "Honestly, Fred, I _wish_, I could come more often. I know you would like me to. But with the business, the family … it's difficult, you know?" He smiled. "I won't forget you, though – I think about you every day. _And_ you can count on me coming back next year, so I can keep you up to date with everything that's happening. So don't you worry."

You know, right after you died, I was sure I'd never be happy again", George admitted, not for the first time, but it felt good to talk about it. Even if there was nobody around. "I was wrong. I mean … true, I would prefer you to be here with me and be married to Angelina and have lots of kids for Freddie and Fiona to play with. But I keep telling myself, that we'll be together again, later … when my life is over, too."

George thought for a moment about how he once used to imagine his life as a grown-up when he and Fred had still been kids. Then he continued, "Not too soon, I hope, though. I miss you, brother, I really do, but I am needed here. For now. But I'll be back next year. You'll see."

He turned around and started to walk away, mumbling softly, "Happy new year, Fred – wherever you are now."


End file.
